ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hate in Me
Episode We open on Owen, sitting on a park bench. Owen: This park is really nice. It's peaceful, there aren't any loud noises, and it’s new, so no one comes here. Perfect. He takes out a manga and begins to read, when Piece and his group spot Owen. They snicker, and walk up to him. Piece: Hello there, Anime Boy! Owen sighs. Owen: What do you want Piece? Joey: We want to mess with you! What do think we came here for? They grab his manga book, and hold it above him. Owen tries to grab it, but can't. Hender: Ha hah! He's so weak! Piece throws the book in Owen’s face. They laugh again, and walk away. Owen: Grr, why I oughta- He readies a blast to fire at them, but stops. Owen: Owen, it's not worth it. Calm down. The energy disappears. Owen sighs, picks his book up, and sits down again. Owen: I can’t even catch a break outside of school… Then, we cut to an archeological dig with Grena and a team. Grena: Anything? Team: Nope. Dr. Renfro: Wait, I found something! Grena rushes to the person, and sees an ancient necklace on a stone table. Grena: Excellent! Great job Dr. Renfro! She puts a case around the necklace to preserve it, but right as the case closes it, the case shatters. Grena: What the heck? Dr. Renfro: That's strange. I left another case in the Jeep. Why don't I- He stands up as he talks, but then he trips, and falls on the necklace, shattering the gems on it. An earthquake happens, and the cavern caves in. Grena: Look out! She creates a magic barrier with her powers, shielding everyone. Dr. Renfro: Ah! Thank you boss. Grena: No problem. But I'm still docking your pay for breaking the necklace. Dr. Renfro frowns. Dr. Renfro: I…..understand. We then cut to above ground, where an Ectonurite named Ex’Spira appears, with a red eye, and chains on his wrists. Ex’Spira: Free! Free! He floats around in excitement. He then falls, and pants in exhaustion. Ex’Spira: Curses…..I've been in there for so long that all my power is gone…..I need…..energy….a host….. He weakly floats forward, looking for people. An hour passes, and we see Ex’Spira still weakly floating. Ex’Spira: Ugh….1 hour and no human in sight. Ex’Spira sighs, and falls down. Owen(off-screen): Wow, did not see that coming. Ex’Spira opens his eye, and sees Owen sitting on the bench, reading his book. He reacts quickly, and turns invisible. Ex’Spira: Yes! The lord is on my side today. He looms closer to Owen. Ex’Spira: Sorry kid, but an alien has to live. He charges at Owen, but phases right through him. He growls in anger. Ex’Spira: I can't even possess people anymore? Grrr. But...I sense a strange energy from him. Maybe I should try this the other way. He becomes visible and goes directly in front of Owen’s face. Ex'Spira: Hello little boy. Owen: Ah! He falls off the park bench. He then shakes his head, and stands back up, looking at Ex’Spira. Ex'Spira: Did I startle you? Sorry for that. Owen: Who-Who are you? Ex'Spira: Oh, I am Ex'Spira. He holds out his hand for Owen to shake. Owen hesitates, then shakes it, nervous. Owen: Uh....I'm Owen..... They stop shaking. Owen: Aren't you an Ectonurite? Ex'Spira: Oh, what a knowledgeable fellow. You are most certainly right. Owen backs away a few steps, but Ex'Spira flies right up next to him. Owen: What do you want? Ex'Spira: Oh you see, I am but a lonely alien. I have no friends, no family, I am very much alone. Like you? Owen: Well uh...I have a family.... Ex'Spira: You seem to have a lot of hate in your voice. Why? Owen: Well uh….they don't seem to ever listen to me. I try to tell them things, but they never care. Ex'Spira seems to gain more strength every second Owen talks. Owen: And I don't have any friends that are human. All the humans I know are stupid and hate me. Ex'Spira seems to have a lot more strength then he had before. Ex'Spira: Oh that is so sad! You know, if you want to talk about stuff like that, I'm free to talk about it. Owen seems to open up. Owen: Do you.....wanna come to my place? Ex'Spira: Oh yes! That'd be nice. Owen starts walking. Ex'Spira(thought): This kid is so full of negative emotions, that I could get all the power I need from him! He snickers, and follows after Owen. Owen(thought): Why do I feel so trusting of this guy? I mean, I usually do trust people. All the time actually. But something seems....off. He shakes his head. Owen(thought): Oh come on Owen! Is it so wrong to trust someone? We then cut to Owen talking to Ex’Spira in his room. Owen: No one would listen to me talk because they don't like me, everyone hates me because I'm different, and teachers just make things worse by talking about ‘friendship,’ and ‘empathy.’ Ex’Spira is listening to every word, drawing power from it. Ex’Spira: This is so sad! Go on please. Owen sighs. Owen: I’ve talked about myself enough. Why don't you tell me about you? Ex'Spira: Well, I have a very different life. I was sent to this planet to locate a lost member of our crew. We have a flashback to Ex'Spira and his crew. Ex’Spira(narrating): We searched a long time for him, but he was never found….Meanwhile I….. We cut to Ex'Spira being sealed into the necklace. Ex'Spira: I stumbled into a church. They thought I was an evil spirit, so they cursed me into a necklace. I was freed recently by a clumsy archeologist. Owen: Aw, that's so sad. He gives Ex'Spira a comforting pat on the back. Ex'Spira(thought): Grrr, he's feeling empathy, and I can't draw power from that. I need to make him feel hatred, anger, every negative emotion! Suddenly, Sarth comes in. Sarth: Hey buddy. Who are you talking to? Owen: To- Owen looks for Ex'Spira, but he is invisible. Owen: Um…. No one. Myself. Sarth: Really? You said something was sad. Owen: Yeah I um…. He picks up a manga. Owen: This...manga. It's really sad. Sarth: Oh ok. Owen: So today at the park, I- Sarth: Whoop! Sorry buddy, I gotta take this. He takes out his phone and begins talking. He closes the door behind Owen. Owen sighs and slumps down on his bed. Owen: Ex'Spira, you can come out. He becomes visible. Ex'Spira: Wouldn't you want to introduce me? Owen: They're not very trusting. If I even talk about a friend then they get suspicious. Ex’Spira draws power, shown by purple waves coming from Owen. Owen can't see this of course. Ex'Spira: Tell me more, please. He puts his arms on Owen's shoulders. Owen: Are you sure I'm not boring you? Ex'Spira: Oh, you could never bore me. He laughs. Owen: Ok I guess…. We then cut to Owen asleep in bed, Ex'Spira looming over him. Ex'Spira: He’s completely useless right now. I can't draw any power from him when he's asleep….. He thinks. Ex'Spira: Or maybe I can work with this. He puts his hand on Owen’s head. We then see inside Owen's dream, where he’s walking down a peaceful meadow. Owen: Ah, this is great. Suddenly, Piece and his gang appears, and they begin taunting Owen. Owen: Y-You? Piece: Anime boy! Joey: Gay! Hender: Loser! Owen runs away from them, but they follow, still taunting him. Owen: Leave me alone! Suddenly, they disappear, and Sarth appears. Sarth: Sorry son, I'm going on a business trip. Don't even bother telling me about your day. Amy then appears. Amy: You can tell me, but I won't listen. I never loved you. Owen slumps down on the ground, curls up into a ball, and begins crying. Meanwhile, in the real world, Ex'Spira is drawing a much greater amount of energy from Owen. Ex’Spira: Your misery is my delight! Oh yes! He begins to laugh, enjoying himself. Then, we see Sarth and Amy in their room. Amy is laying on the bed, and Sarth is typing on a monitor. Sarth: Hey Amy, wanna see something cool? Amy: Is it Owen related? Sarth: Yes. Yes it is. Amy stands up and walks over to him. Amy: Alright, dazzle me. He presses a couple buttons on the computer, and we see Owen's room. Ex'Spira isn't visible. Sarth: I installed security cameras in Owen’s room. Now we can see what he’s doing. Amy looks mad. Amy: Who gave you permission to do that? Sarth: I did. Duh. She looks at the camera. Amy: Well….Owen is kind of cute while he’s sleeping. But wait. She presses a button and zooms in on Owen. Amy: Is he….crying? Sarth: So? Maybe a sad dream? Amy: Sarth, Owen has never cried before. If he had a bad dream, he would've told us. He tells us everything. Sarth: Yeah! Like remember that one time when he- He pauses and thinks. Sarth: Or when he- He keeps thinking. Amy: Oh come on! You don't remember? Remember when he told us about that time when- She thinks too. Amy: Sarth….Has Owen ever told you about his day? Or something that happened? Sarth: Of course! Like this morning he was about to tell me about the park. Amy: And what did he say? Sarth: Nothing I…..cut him off…with a phone call. They let this sink in for a little. Amy: Wow...Owen's never told us about what happens in his life. Sarth: What about the robots? Amy: You asked first. Sarth: Um…..I got nothing. Amy: Ok, new life goal! Starting tomorrow, we pay more attention to Owen. Sarth: Right. They nod at each other, and go to sleep. Later, Ex'Spira then floats in their room, invisible. Ex'Spira: Oooooh, I can't have you doing that. He puts his hands over their heads, and makes a nightmare. Ex'Spira: This may not stop you, but it may slow you down. Sarth and Amy are now in the same dream. Sarth: Woah. Amy, are we sharing dreams again? Amy: Maybe. Suddenly, a dream manifestation of Owen appears. Sarth: Owen! Owen: Do you guys really care about me? Really? Sarth: Owen! How could you say that, of course we do, we’re your parents. Amy: We’re always there for you. Owen: Always there? That's funny. *laughs* Let me ask you this. Where were you when I was nearly killed at school? Sarth and Amy both look at each other. Sarth: Wh-When did that happen? Owen gives a sick laugh. Owen: See? You don't even pay enough attention to me to know what's happening in my life! And, where were you when Aspidites was hypnotizing me? Amy: We were there! We saved you! Owen: No, that was Buggy. You didn't even catch on until it was too late. He steps closer to them. Owen: And what kind of parents subject their own SON to their worst fears?! They look at each other. Sarth: H-How did you find out about that? Owen: It doesn't matter. You've neglected me my whole life. I'll always be alone, and it's all because of you! Sarth and Amy awake with a start. It is now morning. Sarth: D-Did you- Amy: Yes. That was horrible. Sarth: Yeah. Did Owen really say those things? Amy shakes her head. Amy: No, it’s just our mind telling us to talk to Owen. Right now. They walk out their room, and walk downstairs. They see Owen eating pancakes. Sarth: Good morning Owen! He looks at them. Owen: Oh. Hi. Sarth and Amy look at each other, nervous. Sarth: Did you have any nice dreams last night? Owen looks away from them. Owen: Why do you care? You've never listened before. Amy: Y-Yes, that's true. But we want to know now. Owen is surprised and looks back up at them. Owen: R-Really? He smiles. Owen: Well I- Ex'Spira appears behind him, invisible, and clutches his shoulders. Ex'Spira(whispering): They don't care. You know just as you start to tell them, they'll ignore you. Don't even attempt. Owen’s smile drops. Owen: Nothing. Completely normal. He goes back to eating. Sarth and Amy look at each other, nervous again. Amy: Oh no, this doesn't seem good. I know he’s hiding his feelings. Sarth approaches Owen again. Sarth: I know you're hiding something. If you're feeling upset, just tell us. Owen ignores him. Sarth: Come on Owen, you need to tell us these things! Owen gets mad and stands up very suddenly. Owen: I do try to tell you things, but you never listen! Ever! It's always work, or a mission, or a problem, or you just think I'm gonna talk about anime! Well you should try to make time for me! He storms off outside, with Ex'Spira following. Sarth and Amy follow. Sarth: Owen! Then, Ex'Spira starts to glow purple, and becomes visible again. Ex'Spira: Yes! That single outburst restored all my power! Yes! Amy and Sarth are shocked. Amy: What the- Ex'Spira flies into Owen. Owen starts to groan and shake, and suddenly his whole body turns white. Ex'Spira’s arms pop out of Owen's sides, and he grows much larger. His red eye then appears on Owen’s forehead. Their voice is an amalgam of Owen’s and Ex’Spira’s. Ex’Owen: Now that my power has been restored, I can destroy this world! Amy: Oh no, Owen’s been manipulated AGAIN! Sarth: Honestly, by this point I'm not even surprised. Anyways, let’s fight. Sarth changes into MeteorMash, and shoots flaming rocks. Ex’Owen catches them, and throws them back. Amy makes her tool into a gun and blows up the rocks with perfectly timed shots. Ex’Owen then breathes fire, melting some of MeteorMash. Amy: Sarth! You ok? MeteorMash: Half of me got melted off; of COURSE I'm not ok! MeteorMash changes into Krakattack, and charges his body with electricity. Krakattack: Give me your best shot! Ex’Owen: Alright then. He summons a sword with a rubber handle, and slices Krakattack. Owen(thought): He…..made me feel all that pain…..And used me? Ex’Spira(thought): What?! He still has consciousness? Ex’Owen is slicing gashes into Krakattack. Amy fires gun shots, and hits Ex’Owen. It does nothing. Ex’Owen: Your little gun isn't good enough to stop me! He uses his extra set of arms to grab her, and throws her into a truck. Krakattack quickly changes into Mantergy, and flies into the sky, firing constant energy blasts at Ex’Owen. Ex’Owen fires an even greater beam, knocking Mantergy out of the sky. Amy grabs her tool, and changes it into a rocket launcher. She shoots multiple rockets at Ex’Owen, who bats them away. Owen(thought): I can't let him hurt them anymore….. Ex’Spira: Quiet down you! Mantergy and Amy are confused. Mantergy: Who is he talking to? Ex’Owen starts to shake, but he regains his form soon. Ex’Owen: A minor inconvenience, but nothing too big! I will destroy you! He begins to shoot a giant energy blast, with Mantergy and Amy barely able to dodge. Ex’Owen: That kid of yours was so easily manipulated! He even believed a stupid story about me coming here to save a crew member! He breathes a wide area of fire. Ex’Owen: I don't even know if he caught on. I came here to kill every human! Owen(thought): He...lied to me? Mantergy and Amy are in bad condition. Mantergy: Ugh….Amy, don't you have anything? Amy then realizes something, and whips out her tool, changing it into a small tablet. Amy: I’ve been experimenting with an alien scanner. We can find out the species of alien, and their weakness. She scans Ex’Owen, and information appears on the tablet. Amy: Ok. It's called an Ectonurite. They can possess people and use their powers. Mantergy: I know that, I learned all about those yesterday! What else you got? Amy: Give me a sec! She scrolls down. Amy: Ok! Bright lights! Mantergy: What about them? Amy: It’s their weakness. Mantergy: Great! I have just the alien for the job. He changes into Lighthead. He charges a light beam, when suddenly, Ex’Owen shakes. Ex’Spira: Ah! What are you doing? Owen: Getting….payback! Ex’Owen shrinks, and Owen’s arm grabs his body, and pulls. They unfuse, and Owen is holding Ex'Spira by his neck. Amy: Sarth, stop! Lighthead sees. Lighthead: I can't stop now! He fires the beam into the air. Ex'Spira: How….did you do that? Owen smirks. Owen: I thought positive. Lighthead and Amy float/walk to Owen. Amy: Are you just going to let him go? Lighthead: I can blast him with light if you want. Owen: No. You shouldn't have to do that. Ex'Spira has a brief moment of relief. Ex'Spira: Oh, thank- Owen: I should do that. He holds out his other hand, and summons a Deep Aqua Mirror. Owen: Submarine Reflection! He shoots a light beam at Ex'Spira, causing him a great amount of pain. He screams in pain, until Owen stops. He lets him go. Owen: Now get out of here. Ex'Spira runs away quickly. Owen sighs, and sits down. Lighthead: Hey bud. You alright? Owen: No. He sighs. Owen: But I will be. Lighthead bends down to him. Lighthead: Listen bud, we’re sorry for neglecting you. We know you’re having a lot of problems in your life, and we don't ever listen. We’ll always listen to you now. Owen smiles. Owen: Thanks Dad. But I'm fine if you don't want to listen. Amy bends down. Amy: Really? Because today's events have me doubting that. Owen gives them both a hug. Owen: I love you guys. Lighthead and Amy: We love you too. Episode ends. Plot Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ex'Spira makes his first appearance. Minor Events *Joey and Hender make their first appearances. Characters *Owen Barum *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Piece *Hender *Joey Villains *Ex'Spira Aliens Used *Krakattack *MeteorMash *Mantergy *Lighthead Trivia *Dream Owen references the events of Nostroming, Venomous, and School Survival. *This episode was originally going to be apart of Season 2, but due to Years Revenge being reduced to a two-parter instead of a three, it was added in. Category:Episodes